


Ready To Burst

by kailogan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bratty Mark, Dirty Mouthed Jackson Wang, Dirty Talk, Dissapointed Jaebum, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Sadistic Park Jinyoung, Spanking, and Excited Maknaes, well tbh it's pretty heavy, with special appearances from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailogan/pseuds/kailogan
Summary: There are certain times in Mark Tuan's life where he truly hates being trilingual.Alternatively, Mark is a brat and everyone is shocked but, as is often the case, it's really all Jackson's fault.





	Ready To Burst

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i wrote this??? when will i find god's light?? honestly i just love polyamory don't @ me

There are certain times in Mark Tuan's life where he truly hates being trilingual.

Of course, Mark could still see the benefits of it. Being fluent in English was an extremely valuable skill for an idol and it certainly came in handy for meeting international fans and helping with interviews. However, English wasn't really the problem here. English wasn't the language that was whispered filthily into his ear at company parties and group dinners. It wasn't English words that were being casually thrown at him across tables and during dance practices.

No, it was Chinese that was the problem. Specifically, the rasping Mandarin that fell from one, Jackson Wang's mouth.

His and Jackson's shared language was going to be the literal death of him one day, he thought, bitterness clouding his thoughts. The shorter boy never claimed to be anything but an exhibitionist and a dreadful tease and this was proven further to Mark with every passing day.

 

"Can't wait until these shows end, haven't been able to get inside you for so long baby. I miss your beautiful ass so much."

Jackson spoke slowly and calmly, breaths even and tone unremarkable. To the others surrounding the table, he seemed to be talking about the something as trivial as the weather. Mark cursed the Chinese rapper's existence as he felt his cock thicken in his boxers. Jackson continued to talk.

"You'll let me fuck you real good won't you baby? I want to fuck you until you cry, leave bruises all over your body now that promotions are over. You'd love it wouldn't you, GeGe?"

Mark bit down on his tongue to stop any possible moans escaping him.

"Can't wait for you to remind the others how good you look on my cock. Maybe you can suck someone off as I fill you up, yeah? You want JB or Jinyoungie to cum across your face as I push into you?"

The eldest choked on his food as the dirty inquiries filled his ears and felt a blush reddening his cheeks.

"You okay, Hyung?" BamBam asked, patting him on the back concernedly.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine Bam-ack!" he was cut off midway through his sentence when he felt Jackson's foot lift up and press against his crotch under the table.

BamBam looked at him worriedly.

"You sure? You look kind of red." alongside his words, BamBam lifted a hand to press against Mark's forehead and suddenly Mark couldn't bare it, the pressure of two of his boyfriends touching him and Jackson's words still ringing in his ears becoming too much to handle.

Abruptly, his stood up, thanking god that his shirt was long and baggy enough to cover his crotch from view.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel, guys. My condition's not feeling too great..." he trailed off, pushing a fake rasp into his voice.

His members looked at him worriedly as he turned to leave and Jaebum told him to get some rest and call if he needed anything at all. To which, Mark nodded and left, breathing a sigh of relief to finally escape the torture.

Although not before Jackson threw some final words at his retreating back.

"Don't forget you're not allowed to cum whilst we are on tour, baby. We'll know if you do."

 

The dirty talk had been a recent development.

And, while Mark was thankful for that fact, he was honestly surprised Jackson hadn't thought of it before. They'd always used their shared foreign tongues to their advantage in games between the group.

He just wished it was anyone but Jackson really. His boys all had their charms certainly but none had mouths like the Chinese member. He never could stop talking outside the bedroom and it was no different inside it. Mark remembered a particularly hot night last year when Jackson had tied Youngjae up and do nothing but talk to him for like an entire hour. When he had finally relented an touched the singer, it didn't take more than a few strokes before he was cumming.

So yes, Jackson Wang was definitely killing the dirty talk game.

 

Mark threw himself down onto his bed once he arrived back at the dorm, groaning as his still sensitive groin came in contact with the mattress.

He figured he had twenty or so minutes before Jinyoung's caring tendencies overcame him and he came home to check on him. He could totally fit in a secret orgasm in that time. Besides, they had a week break before the last four shows of the tour anyway.

 

He was mistaken in this thought.

 

"Ah Jaebum-ah, please..." low whimpers trailed from his mouth as his hand circled his cock. Behind his closed eyelids he saw Yugyeom's teasing smirk and Youngjae's shy but eager hands, Jackson's voice still ringing in his ears.

"You want JB or Jinyoungie to cum across your face as I push into you?"

"Fuck, please, fuck me..." Mark arched up on the bed and wished he could at least fuck himself. His own fingers were nothing compared to the stretch of the other's cocks but it was better than nothing.

He whined as he grinded his hips down against the mattress and fisted his cock faster, thinking about Jackson's words. Small groans were escaping him and he hurried to push two fingers into his mouth. The salty taste of skin making him shudder, imaging heavy wait between his lips and the bitter taste of cum. God, it had been so long since he had tasted one of his boys.

He was nearing his peak, smearing salvia across his cheeks with his fingers, when he heard a door slam.

Shit.

Looking up, he saw Jaebum standing in the doorway with dark eyes and clenched fists.

"Having fun, hyung?" he asked, voice full of edge and danger.

Mark felt frozen in place, unable to move, hand still wrapped around his cock.

Jaebum took a few steps closer, his stride confident and his eyes narrowed. The clench of his jaw and sharpness of his gaze shot through Mark like lightning, making his skin tingle and his cock grow impossibly harder in his grip.

"I asked you a question, Mark." his voice was low and rough, almost a growl and it sent shivers up the older idol's spine.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Enough." Jaebum held up a hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear any excuses, baby."

Mark gulped audibly and nodded in response, eyes fixed on the floor as guilt flooded him. Well, mostly frustration and desperate want but, there was a little guilt as well. He was usually much better behaved than this. Being bratty was more Yugyeom and BamBam's style, while he and Youngjae liked to obey easily. But, honestly right now he felt like screaming. He hadn't had a release in what felt like an eternity and Jackson's words from the last few days still echoed loudly through him.

So, before Jaebum could say another word, Mark fell back onto the sheets and began jerking his cock again.

"Mark!" Jaebum rushed forward, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling it away, causing his hyung to whine in utter annoyance and frustration. His cry of the elder's name was both shocked and murderous. Mark knew the leader hadn't expected it from him and when he opened his eyes again, he was met with a furious expression.

And god, if it didn't turn him on.

"Leader, please! Please, I can't take it!" he felt a little like sobbing as he pleaded. "I need to cum, please..."

Jaebum looked shocked at his desperation, he'd never seen the elder like this. Mark had never once acted so disobedient before.

"What's gotten into you, baby boy? You know this isn't the way to get what you want. There are rules about you cumming when we are touring." Jaebum spoke calmly, sitting on the bed and pulling Mark into his lap.

"Jackson-ah has been teasing me..." Mark whispered, his lips fixed in a pout.

This confused Jaebum. The seven boys were almost always together and he hadn't noticed anything....unless.

"Was that what he was saying in Chinese at dinner today?"

"Yes," Mark answered and Jaebum chuckled quietly, thinking that Jackson probably also needed a punishment in that case.

"What did he say, baby?" the leader asked, curiosity burning in him at the thought of Jackson's talent for dirty talk.

Mark shook his head in response and buried his head in Jaebum's shoulder shyly.

"Don't wanna say....bad words." he mumbled.

Jaebum felt his heart melt at his cute actions but remained steadfast in his questioning of the elder.

"Baby, you really are being naughty today," he chastised, tutting lowly. "Answer me."

Jaebum punctuated his request by gripping Mark by his hair and pulling him back to make eye contact with him. Mark let out a whine in response to the harsh touch.

"He said...well he asked if I wanted him, um...inside me." Mark stumbled over the words, blush colouring his cheeks.

Jaebum was unimpressed.

"Come on, darling, I know you can do better than that, this is Jackson we are talking about. What did he say exactly?"

Jaebum's tone was sharp and Mark felt his resolve crumbling in front of his more dominant partner.

"He asked if I missed him f-fucking me and if I wanted to suck you or Jinyoungie off whilst he did." Mark said finally, rushing his words and stumbling on the curse.

Jaebum felt a bolt of heat at the image the words created. Mark, bent over or laid out, with Jackson pounding into him and his mouth wrapped around Jinyoung. Jinyoung always looked so pretty when he was getting a blowjob.

"Fuck, our boy really does have a way with words doesn't he?" Jaebum said, smirking at Mark's flushed and embarrassed expression.

Mark nodded and looked down at his lap, where his cock was still poking out from his open jeans, hard and red with arousal at the conversation. Mark felt ready to burst at the combined teasing and the aggressive tone of JB's voice.

Silence fell for a moment and Mark wondered if he could just reach for his cock and pull himself off before Jaebum could stop him. He honestly felt as if it wouldn't take more than a couple of strokes and he would take whatever punishment followed. Decidedly, Mark moved his hand from around Jaebum's neck but, before he could move any further he heard the door the the dorm being opened and voices filling the air.

"Look who's home, baby." Jaebum smiled almost menacingly. "I don't think they'll even believe what a bad boy you've been, do you?"

Mark gulped, thinking of Jinyoung's disapproving glare.

The voices were headed to the kitchen and Mark was relieved for the short delay in the confrontation.

Jaebum reached down toward Mark's lap and for a moment, the elder thought he was going be touched. However, much to his further frustration, the younger simply tucked him back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans, causing him to hiss and the light brushes of material.

"Can't have that needy little cock hanging out, can we? No one's gonna be touching it anytime soon." Jaebum teased.

Mark groaned.

"Go and sit in the living room. Do not touch yourself." Jaebum delivered the commands calmly and firmly, waiting for Mark's nod of understanding before releasing him from his hold.

Fear and thick arousal swam in his stomach as Mark walked into the living room, seating himself on the sofa as he was instructed. He heard JB's footsteps heading toward the kitchen and joining the others, their loud voices soon becoming hushed. Mark strained his ears to hear the conversation but it was needless as soon the other members entered the room.

BamBam and Yugyeom entered first, sitting on the sofa opposite Mark. Youngjae sat beside them Jackson leaning against the armrest. Jaebum and Jinyoung came in last, standing in the centre of the room. Mark glued his eyes to the floor.

"Mark." Jinyoung called his name icily and Mark immediately looked up.

Jinyoung's eyes were piercing into his soul and he felt goosebumps rise on his skin as the younger assessed him.

"Jaebum told us that you were misbehaving, is that true?" he asked, voice soft but coloured with dark promises.

Mark nodded, unable to speak.

Jinyoung looked displeased at his silence.

"Tell as all what you did then, baby? I'm sure we'd all love to hear."

Mark almost wanted to flinch at Jinyoung's tone, embarrassment and guilt flooding him. He felt raw and exposed as his members stared at him, Jaebum, Jinyoung and Jackson looking menacing and the maknaes looking a mix of excitable and sympathetic.

"I touched myself without permission and-"

"No." Jaebum interrupted. "It's worse than that, be specific."

Mark swallowed.

"I touched myself after being told not to and when uh...when JB caught me, I still didn't stop."

"Fuck hyung, do you have a death wish?" Yugyeom exclaimed at Mark's words, before being quickly silenced by a look from Jinyoung and a swift 'watch your language' from Jaebum.

"I'm honestly shocked right now." Jinyoung said, crossing his arms and looking down at Mark.

Mark felt awful and guilty at the pure disappointment in Jinyoung's voice, he hated to think he had ever disappointed any of them. The room was tense and the silence dragged on for a few moments as Jinyoung considered him and his cock throbbed in his boxers.

"Well you certainly need a punishment, something to remind you what happens to disobedient boys." Mark gulped as Jinyoung adopted a more flippant tone, his expression cold. The singer, who was usually so warm and caring, could be absolutely terrifying at times. "Don't you think so, Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung turned to his side and the leader nodded in agreement.

"Jackson?" Jinyoung asked, and the blonde rapper also nodded before replying.

"He certainly needs to be punished."

At the sound of Jackson's voice, the same slick and seductive voice that had tortured Mark for months, the eldest boy felt his stomach jolt. Suddenly the fear and anticipation of his coming reprimanding disappeared to be replaced by bitter anger. It was Jackson's fault he was even in trouble in the first place and without thinking, he said just as much.

"Shut up Jackson, it's your fault anyway!" he snapped harshly, crossing his arms and looking away, rudely avoiding all eye contact.

BamBam and Youngjae both made squeaking noises of surprise at Mark's words and Yugyeom laughed darkly.

Mark felt his cheek sting suddenly as Jinyoung's hand stuck him across the face, dazing him. The younger fisted and hand tightly in his hair and tugged his head, forcing him to face up.

Mark felt his throat contract at the violence in Jinyoung's movements, his chest tight as heat bloomed over his face from the smack he received.

"Apologise." Jaebum growled.

Mark didn't answer the command, still transfixed by Jinyoung's gaze.

Jinyoung pulled on the strands of hair, hard, forcing Mark up from his seat and the releasing him. The eldest fell to his hands and knees in the centre of the room, scalp aching and cheek still smarting as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Apologise." Jaebum repeated.

Mark looked up at him and finally found his words.

"I'm sorry, Leader-"

"No." interrupted Jinyoung, "Apologise to Jackson."

Mark turned to the rapper obediently, his anger from before completely gone as he stared up at the blonde guiltily.

"I'm so sorry, Jackson-ah," he spoke clearly and Jackson smiled at him, always so quick to forgive. Yugyeom and BamBam both adored Jackson's compassion when it came to their bad behaviour, a quick hand job and an apology more than enough to escape proper punishment. Jaebum and Jinyoung were not so easily pleased and often scolded Jackson for his soft hand with the youngest members.

Jackson reached to pet Mark's hair, carding his fingers through the strands before pulling on it lightly.

"Its okay, love-"

"No it isn't."

Jinyoung interrupted the tender moment with a voice that cut through the room like glass, immediately causing Mark, Youngjae and BamBam to look at the floor. Even Yugyeom flinched slightly at the sound.

"How do you ever expect him to learn if you treat him so sweetly, Hyung." Jinyoung chastised Jackson, walking over to stand beside the chinese member.

"He has to understand what happens when he disobeys."

Jinyoung leant forward to to whisper in Jackson's ear and Mark doubted anyone else could hear other than him, the muffled 'and don't you think he'd look great, tied down and pink from spanking, so pretty and stretched out for us'.

Mark shivered at the words and saw as Jackson reacted too, growling slightly and pulling Jinyoung into a quick, rough kiss that seemed to convey his agreement.

Jinyoung smiled his wickedest smile, turning to the room at large. He looked pleased at the prospect of punishing Mark and the elder felt his stomach drop.

The Maknaes were watching him intently, Youngjae and BamBam looking curious whilst Yugyeom was nothing short of delighted. The youngest may be submissive, but he had a sadistic streak a mile wide. 

“Gyeom, remember just before tour started, that time in the dance studio?” Jinyoung asked with a glassy voice, sharp and smooth all at once. 

Yugyeom nodded frantically. Jinyoung stepped toward the dancer, finger under his chin to tip his face upwards. Mark wanted to make a noise. Seeing the two together was always something else, the battle for dominance like a living, breathing entity between them. 

“Think you can get Mark set up like that for us?” he asked it softly but Jinyoung had a stone wall behind his eyes, warning the other not to refuse. Yugyeom nodded quickly and stood. 

“Bammie, you and Jae go with him.” Jaebum instructed as Yugyeom approached Mark and outstretched a hand. 

After being pulled to his feet, Mark followed his dongseangs into Jinyoung’s small bedroom. 

Five minutes later, Mark’s hands were tired above his head and he was bent over the side of the bed, chest pressed to the sheets and ass in the air. Yugyeom had stripped him down before restraining him and the apartment had a chill to it that caused goosebumps to pop up on his skin. 

“Damn, can’t believe Mark spoke to Jackson like that,” Youngjae lamented. Mark couldn’t see him or the other two, just hear their voices as they talked. 

“I know! I was so shocked,” BamBam sounded both scandalised and amused and Mark was getting pretty sick of this. 

“If no one is going to touch me then could you all just shut up?” he snapped. 

Mark heard a chuckle, before he felt a hand moving along the line of his back, fingers tracing his spine. 

“You’re so feisty tonight, never seen you like this. It’s hot,” Yugyeom commented and Mark shivered, this time not from the cold. 

Sometimes he wondered why he went to the effort, to maintain all these relationships. Dating six people was by no means easy. Goddamn, dating anyone as an idol was an effort in itself. These boys though, there was something about each of them that Mark knew he couldn't live without. In that moment, with Yugyeom’s hand on his skin, Youngjae and BamBam’s voices in the air, the sting of Jinyoung’s hand on his cheek and the memory of Jackson’s words, Jaebum’s eyes, Mark knew they were perfect. Even with all their rules and dynamics, under it all, they loved each other. That was it. 

The door opened and all the sentimental thoughts in Mark’s head were gone, replaced by excitement and trepidation. 

Jinyoung didn’t say anything as he sat on the bed and pulled Mark’s body until he was laid over his lap. Mark bit his lip to hold in his hiss of pleasure when his cock rubbed across Jinyoung’s thigh. He heard more rustling sheets, assumably the others settling down. Mark pulled on all his self-control not to flinch when Jinyoung placed his palm gently on the curve of his ass. 

“Count them for me, sweetheart.” 

“Ah! One..” Mark yelled when the first hit came, full and hard to the left side. Usually Jinyoung would work up to hits that hard when it came to spanking. Mark hadn’t been prepared. Two more hits followed in quick succession and Mark struggled to speak, numbers coming from his lips in rasps. 

“Louder,” Jinyoung ordered. 

“Four, Ah, F-five, SIX…” tears were coming to Mark’s eyes. It wasn’t really the pain, he had felt much worse. It was the humiliation, knowing that the other’s were watching, knowing that he hadn’t been good enough, that he deserved this. 

“Good boy,” and there it was. There were the words that lit up Mark’s nerve endings and made his mouth open in a scream. 

The barrage of hits continued, pain shooting up Mark’s spine and stinging his skin until the number ‘twenty’ left his lips. 

“Say thank you,” it was Jaebum this time and the Leader’s low voice made Mark keen. 

“Thank you.” 

“Such a good boy for us. Let’s get you on your back, sweetheart,” Jinyoung coaxed and Mark’s limbs felt like jelly as the other helped move his body.

Once on his back, he turned his head to see Youngjae in Jaebum’s lap, Jackson with Yugyeom and BamBam on either side. Their cheeks were flushed and Mark could see Youngjae’s chest heaving, Jaebum’s hand massaging the younger’s crotch. God, his orgasm had been simmering under the surface for hours now and seeing them like this made him impossibly harder. 

“What do you want, darling? You did so well, my love,” Mark looked down to see Jinyoung on his knees, lips pressing soft kisses to his inner thighs. 

“C-cum, please…” it came in a whisper. Jinyoung tutted and Mark could hear Jackson chuckling. 

“I know you can do better, baby. Come on, use your words.” 

“Let me cum, please, don't care,” Mark babbled and arched his back when Jinyoung began sucking a mark into his skin. Mark would have been happy with anything, he just wanted to cum, soon. 

“Want me to suck you off, love?” 

Mark couldn’t answer, just nodding frantically. Jinyoung looked so good when he gave head, eyes focused and mouth spread wide. Judging by the low moan coming from Jaebum, Mark wasn’t the only one excited by the image.  

“Sure you don’t want anything else? Someone to fuck you nice and deep, open you up and fill you up with cum. I know baby boy loves it,” Jinyoung teased and Mark choked on his breath, a red flush blooming in his cheeks. 

“P-please…” the thought of it had Mark ready to burst. 

“Well, which is it?” Jinyoung was smirking and Mark fisted the sheets in his hands. He tried to answer but the words didn’t come. Jinyoung sighed. 

“Guess I’ll pick for you, baby.” 

Mark bit down on his palm hard as Jinyoung licked a stripe up the underside of his dick, before taking it into his mouth. Seeing Jinyoung’s thick lips stretched around him made had Mark feeling the approach of his orgasm so he snapped his eyes away. That was a mistake. Looking to the side, Mark saw Youngjae, legs spread and bent as he rode Jaebum. Jackson was kissing Jaebum deeply and Yugyeom and BamBam were making out messily at their side. Mark realised suddenly that he hadn’t been kissed all evening and whined deep in his throat. In response, Jinyoung sped up his pace, bobbing his head up and down. 

“Oppa!” Mark heard Youngjae’s throaty cry, watching as the singer bounced in Jaebum’s lap. 

“Hush up and watch, Jae,” Jaebum chastised, pulling away from Jackson to bite down on the side of Youngjae’s neck. 

“G-Gaga,” Mark stuttered, removing his hand from his mouth to bury his fingers in Jinyoung’s hair. 

“Hmm?” Jackson murmed, moving closer to Mark. 

“Kiss me, please?” Mark asked, ensuring his voice was clear and audible to the other. Jackson seemed to consider it, eyes flicking down to Jinyoung’s place between Mark’s legs. After a moment, he leant forward and sealed his lips over Mark’s. Moaning loudly into Jackson’s mouth, Mark fought the urge to buck his hips upward. Jinyoung was sucking tightly around the head of Mark’s cock, relenting only to circle it with his tongue every now and again. 

“Gonna c-cum…” Mark whispered between his and Jackson’s kisses. 

“Do it, cum down his throat for us. Come on, baby,” Jackson said, moving from Mark’s lips to watch his face as he came hard into Jinyoung’s mouth. The orgasm hit him with strength of a battering ram, back arched and muscles tense, vision whiting out. Pleasure burned along the surface of his skin, buzzing with slick satisfaction as he fell into nothingness. 

 

When he came to, Jaebum and Youngjae were on either side of him, their legs entangled. The three were covered by blankets and Mark was wearing clean underwear. He tried to sit up but Jaebum put an arm across him to stop him. 

“Shh, go to sleep.” 

On his other side, Youngjae shifted sleepily, nuzzling into his neck. The younger singer often made small snuffling noises in his sleep, it was absolutely adorable. 

“Where are the others?” Mark asked. 

“They went to fuck in their own rooms, Jinyoung went with Jackson so you could rest here.” 

It wasn’t the first time Mark had passed out from an orgasm, but it was usually after more strenuous activities. He was a little embarrassed to be so easily effected by just a blowjob. Jaebum seemed to sense his discomfort. 

“You okay, Hyung. You did amazing today and you should get some sleep, but I can go run you a bath or help you shower if you need,” Jaebum offered. Mark couldn’t see him in the dark but knew the leader would be wearing a worried expression. His heart swelled with the care the other had with him. 

“M’okay, JB, thank you,” he settled back, allowing the other to hold him and Youngjae to snuggle closer. 

“Love you, Hyung,” Jaebum whispered, kissing Mark’s forehead softly. Mark wanted to laugh, he loved how affectionate Jaebum became when he was tired. 

“Love you too,” he replied, before closing his eyes and listening to Jaebum hum something slow and pretty into his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> welp christmas holiday is ending and deadlines are approaching but here i am, writing 4k of got7 smut. hope everyone has a happy new year.


End file.
